Stand in the rain
by kellyhopetaylor5
Summary: It all started as a normal morning..then I got the text. Now I'm standing in the rain.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my new story. Called "stand in the rain " I hope you guys like it I'm going to try to update every other day!" Byeee REVIEW!  
STORY.

I'm buttercup u.  
I'm 18 and I'm an only child. For 5 years I've been dating butch jojo. And we are so happy together  
My favorite color is green. Like my eyes. But according to butch, my eyes are like the stem of a perfect flower. Haha, he loves to flirt.  
Anyway, this started as a normal morining.  
MY WRITTING

Buttercup woke up. Still smiling from the night before, she had video chatted with butch, for 3 hours. You could say..they where made for each other.  
Now, buttercup was a straight A student..you'd think she'd be smart. Remember that.

Buttercup slipped on Abercrombie shorts and a green t shirt. She brushed her short Black hair. She confidently looked in the mirror. She smiled. Buttercup never felt bad about herself. She stayed tried to anyway.  
Today was the first day of summer. And for buttercup. That didn't meen the beach, or concerts, or swimming, no. It meant more time with butch.  
"New text!" Buttercup said happily and walked over to her vibrating phone. The text said..'meet me at my house in 20 minutes .' From butch.  
Buttercup couldn't wait. She loved every second with butch. She smiled a tooth full smile. She grabbed her favorite leather jacket and skipped out the door. Butch wouldn't mind if she was early! She thought.

Butch only lived a few blocks away, so she could turn a few corners...walk past some houses..and there, was the cottage style home. "Eeek!" Buttercup excitedly said to herself .

Buttercup walked up to the front door. She rang the door bell and waited patiently.

No answer.. "Where could he be..." Buttercup was confused..he always answered. The door...

Buttercup went around back to the sliding glass door. That led to butches room.  
Buttercup looked into the glass door.  
A look of horror fell onto the poor girls face...as she saw something she could have never dreamed of seeing.


	2. Acid raining on me

My boyfriend. Butch jojo. ..and...that rat...shirtless rat "Robin" ontop of my boyfriend. Butch looked up.. He looked horrified. "You...you cheater.." Is all I could say as I started bawling and ran down the street. I didn't look back.  
"Buttercup wait!" Butch reached out for me. "Get away from me, I trusted you!" I screamed at him.  
My boyfriend ...no...he wasn't my boyfriend anymore. He..was...not a part of me anymore.

I slammed my bed room door

You how I said words never get to me...I lied. Butch was all I had..now.. I don't know.

I was violently crying as I looked in the mirror..I lifted up my shirt...butch always made me  
Feel skinny even though..I was always felt fat. So now...to me I was...

Suddenly all the words Everyone had called me..where ringing in my head..."fat whore..." Hissed a voice in my mind... "Ugly slut.." Hissed another . "Stupid fat loser dumb!" They all called out to me. "ARRRRGG!" I screamed as I tried to cover my ears as I hid under the covers of my bed and cried.

I started hitting myself under my  
Sheets. I cried more.:. "All he said was lies" I. Whispered to myself..I let the tears fall down my face.

I got out from under my covers..and looked at my bed side table:. I slowly walked over to my pencil case and took out a pair of scissors. I held them as I studied them.: still crying..so much..

I stood infront of my full length mirror holding the scissors and looking at my wrists. "You deserve it buttercup..you beilived that jerk for 5 years..." I yelled at myself as I looked at the scissors and started to bring them toward my wrist.


	3. This WILL hurt

I stopper myself from cutting my wrist.

I got a crazy look in my eye. I wildly starred at myself in front of my mirror.  
"Why should I hurt..he hurt me!" I wildly laughed and grabbed the scissors. My brain took over. I dont know what went through my head. this was crazy of me..but i did it anyway.. and i walked down stairs. Slammed the font door and headed over to butches house...scissors in hand. I had a million thoughts shouting, don't hurt yourself, make him pay. "Hello." My neighbor shouted to me. I simply held up the scissors and kept walking. My mind took over. This wasn't me. I was going murder crazy. I ran up to her..and...I..jabbed her with the scissors. "No regrets"I whispered to myself. I laughed a little and kept walking. I came up to the street. Not having second thoughts. "This is who I am now." "Death to his heart!" I shouted and laughed wildly.  
I crossed the street. "He..will pay." I whispered to myself as I came up to his front door. I broke his glass door with my scissors and burst through. He was making lunch. "What the hell?" He shouted and tried to back up. I smiled wildly. As I held up the scissors. I ran up and smiled like I was nuts! "Holy shit no!" He backed up..but not soon enough. Butch was..dead. I whipped of the scissors with my shirt. And smiled. "Two down." I laughed. Then, I knew who my next victim would be.


	4. Pay the price

I came back to my senses. I dropped the knife. I looked at my bloody hands. I bawled. "Wh-what have I done..?" I bawled. I looked down at butch..he never meant me any harm...even though he cheated ..what would his family do..? I fell to the ground. And bawled hugging the bloody body real close. Then..sirens. Outside the house... Someone must have found . I bawled as I crawled under butches table...begging for someone not to notice me. The cops came into the kitchen. The medics came into the room and carried butch into the ambulance.

The lady cop told everyone to go while she checked out the place.

After everyone left..she put a hand under the table. "Alright come out. " she nicely said. I grabbed her hand and came out bawling as I hugged her. I didn't care if she was taking me to jail...I just wanted someone to hug me..someone to be there for me.

"I'm letting you of." "I know you buttercup, me and your dad where friends i know you only did this because you where hurting." She let me cry and hugged me. The voices of the cops could be heard, she pulled me aside and whispered

"run run buttercup get out of here!" She was wide eyed and serious. "What..why?" I was shocked and scared and still crying.

"They are going to give you the death penalty!" She shouted . I was frozen with fear and before I knew it..I was being pushed out the back door..and I ran ..I didn't look back. I just ran. I felt dizzy..I didn't know what to do..I fell into a tree and...just ..passed out.

My last thought that night was.."this is it..I'm on the run."

END OF CHATPTER!

?

Hey guys! What's up. Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if it was too short! I write my stories on my iPod so they seem pretty long to me! Haha REVIEW PLEASE ! ❤ ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	5. The note

I woke up on pine needles under a tree. A had a major pain in my back..I put my hand where the pain was..looked at my hand..dry blood. Then I realized, the officer must have shot me..that's why the woman cop was trying to save me.

My green tank top was bloody..at least the back of it. My hair wasn't exactly pretty at the moment. My jean shorts had mud on them.

I was thirsty. And hungry...

And you know what taste you have in your mouth where you know your breathe smells bad..yeah.

I stood up and looked around. Looked like I was in the middle of a forest.

"Probably nothing for miles.." I said to myself.

I decided I was going to walk the opposite direction. I was on the run after all...

I pushed through some trees..nothing but rocks and boulders.. After a few miles I started noticing that it started to get steep.

I was tired. It was probably early afternoon by now.

I was starting to have to climb the boulders and rocks to get up.

A couple times I had tripped on the dew covered moss and leaves. My sneakers where covered in MUD.

I got to the top of it.

It was..a mountain kind of like a cliff. It was all grassy at the top.

Tall grass with flowers. It was like..heaven. Beautiful. And it even had water with rocks at the bottom infront of the cliff. Not good for swimming though. I turned around from the ocean to notice an old abandoned shack, all wood. Old and breakable. If I blew on it, it would crumble probably.

I stepped inside. There was a small lightbulb hanging from a wire from the ceiling. And a tattered ripped up bed with one blanket. A note was taped to the wall by the bed.

"This building is property of the bobs bomb assositation, demolition since 1990, this building will be blown up for target practice, on may 23 friday 2013. it was all ripped up. And looked like someone had spilled coffee on it. it looked like it was old. I just ignored it.

"But,may 23 is tomarrow.?" I questioned myself..I just shrugged it of. I layed down on the old bed. And tried to sleep.

Little did I know,

Bobs bomb assosition, didn't stop working at 1990, it had just begun.

END OF CHATPER!

Authors note.

Hey guys! What did you think? Hope you loved it, it was super fun to write! I love updating and this story is my favorite! And this next CHATPER is going to be EPIC! Stay tuned


	6. Underwater hell

I woke up on the same old matress on the same old beautiful mountain.

And troubles awaited me. I was going to get a run for my money.

I couldn't sleep that much that night all I could think about was mrs. Johnston and the scissors and butch and the lovely woman cop who helped me.

My life was such a mess. I know I can't hide from my problems..but I'm doing a good job.

I woke up to the sound of sparks.

Like..not fireworks..but...

A bomb... "Oh my god!" I shouted "the note! " i remembered how the note had said that this mountain was scheduled for demolition! I screamed as I ran outside. I panicked as I looked around And sure enough two bombs where outside the tiny little shack

They where almost done lighting!

Nature was taking its course on me..karma is a bitch.

I don't remember much from that moment. It's hard to describe,..

As I screamed and looked around

And found no other way to get away except jump into the rocks waters below.

As I watched in horror as the explosion begun. And I half jumped and was half pushed by the bomb explosion into the rocky ocean thousands of feet below...

My legs...they where...being pulled below.

So far underwater..

My leg was stuck on an anchor. The anchor was dropping. The ship above was dropping it.

I reached up my arm..As if it would help.. "Help!" I tried to shout! But it was impossible, and shouting underwater only made me loose more breath. I was loosing my faith.

My breath was slowly going away..

My world was...slipping..away. I closed my eyes..and prayed to die.

I woke up. I was on land..?

"What..?" I whispered.. I was in..an underwater cave.!

Water was in the center and all around there was..land...a cave..of crystals underwater.

I coughed up water.

And I stood up..this was amazing. But, last I remember..I was hooked on the anchor..how did I get here?

It was so..so beautiful. "Wow!" Escaped my mouth.

I was wide eyed.

Little did I know..this paradise was about to turn into my worst nightmare !


End file.
